Frozen Toes and Mrs Claus
by DarkYaoi
Summary: Kakashi goes to his boyfriend, Iruka's apartment after a long mission to find Iruka in the Christmas spirit.  Music playing and an Iruka in a Santa suit… for women. How does Iruka take the embracement?


Frozen Toes and Mrs Claus

A KakaIru fanfic!

Alright! So here's a nice short oneshot for KakaIru fans! Hopefully it's alright. I just really wanted to write it and I'm not looking to write more for it. It was origionally going to be posted on Christmas but I never finished it since I was working on other fanfics!

Summary- Kakashi goes to his boyfriend, Iruka's apartment after a long mission to find Iruka in the Christmas spirit. Music playing and an Iruka in a Santa suit… for women. How does Iruka take the embracement? Sweet and short. No lemon but it's hinted…

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he trudged through the two feet of snow that covered the ground. It was freezing cold and he wasn't in the best of moods. Tsunade had lectured him again about the state of his report (Kakashi didn't understand why… Pakun really did take a bite out of it!).

He shivered and cursed at the wind. His apartment was so far away… He was beginning to think he would freeze to death when he thought of Iruka. Iruka would _probably _let him stay the night or until the storm calmed down… If he could make it to Iruka's apartment before he froze… It would be quite sad if Kakashi the ninja died from a bit of snow… Iruka would probably think it was a joke if that happened.

Kakashi's stomach rumbled with hunger. He hadn't eaten since that morning and it was now getting dark. It was already hard to see to begin with and the darkness was not helping. Kakashi was not impressed with the weather.

He could barely see two feet in front of him but he could sense Iruka's chakra. He was going in the right direction at least. There was a slight sliver of hope for Kakashi and his frozen toes.

Iruka flipped on the radio and Christmas music played loudly. He couldn't be happier at the moment. Kakashi was away and couldn't annoy the hell out of him (not that he objected to certain things…) and no one would dare walk through this snow storm and catch him in this ridiculous outfit. He didn't really know why he wore it every Christmas Eve. Naruto had bought it for him as a gag gift years and years ago when he was still in the academy. He had given it to him, unwrapped and in the middle of class so everyone could see. Iruka was quite embarrassed at this but he had ended up trying it on later and well, it grew on him. It was a very short, red skirted 'Santa's helper' dress with a Santa hat.

The song currently playing on the radio was "Santa Baby". Iruka really couldn't help but sing along to Christmas songs. It couldn't be helped. This was also Naruto's doing… They used to sings the night away on Christmas Eve before Naruto passed out on the floor and started snoring loudly.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"

Iruka laughed at his own voice. It sounded completely ridiculous compared to the singer's. He bounced off in high spirits to the kitchen and poured himself some champagne.

It was actually pretty lonely now that Naruto no longer stayed with him during Christmas. He was over at Sasuke's, doing god knows what (well Iruka knew but didn't like to think of it). Iruka tried not to think about how quiet and empty his apartment was, so he made up for it by playing music, singing, dressing up, and drinking.

The Christmas holiday had always been one of his favourite times of the year. It placed second to year end test day for the students at the academy. He just loved to watch them study diligently and he loved to see their smiling faces of those who'd thought they'd done well and the pouting faces of "rambunctious" students (Naruto…) who had probably failed.

Iruka took another sip of champagne and belted out the words to the song. He looked around his cheery looking living room and sighed. It just wasn't the same as the previous years. The tree didn't look like a monkey had decorated it (Naruto), and the house was actually somewhat clean… It was rather lonely.

_"Maybe I should get a dog or something…" _Iruka thought miserably. _"but then it would just die if I had to go out on a mission." _

He went and stood by the window and looked out. The blizzard looked like it was getting worse. He felt pity for all those poor souls who had been caught outside in it (and on Christmas eve to boot!).

He also felt pity for all the ninjas who were currently on a mission. This brought his thoughts to Kakashi. He had thought he was happy that Kakashi wasn't around to annoy him during the Christmas holiday but at the moment he really yearned for his company.

He quickly downed the rest of his champagne and relished the feeling of it going down his throat. He leaned his head against the cold glass of the window and closed his eyes. Memories of Naruto gleefully opening presents or burning the Christmas dinner wafted through his mind. They had nearly ruined Christmas dinner one year when Iruka had forgot to set the timer on the oven. They had ramen that year instead of turkey, not that either of them were complaining about it!

_"I really need to find something to do… Its tradition that we… I mean. I stay up till one in the morning and I won't last unless I find something to do." _Iruka opened his eyes and scanned the room. Television was an option but there would most likely be just children's cartoons and Christmas specials. That would just remind him of how lonely he was because Naruto wasn't there.

_"I am truly pitiful. Getting upset because I'm alone this Christmas. Lots of people are alone during Christmas. I'm not the only one, so why am I upset? I should be happy! It's Christmas! Joy to the world! And all that…" _He let out a long sigh. _"Naruto's not a child anymore. I should get over the fact that he wanted to be with Sasuke instead of me this Christmas. They are dating… even if they think that no one knows. It was obvious from the moment he walked in my door looking all starry eyed…" Iruka_ punched his fist in the air and told himself."I will have to kill Sasuke someday for taking poor innocent Naruto's virginity!" He then chuckled and was about to pour himself some more champagne when there was a knock at his door.

"Who in the world…" Iruka said puzzle and went to open the door. Snow blowed onto his feet and he stared and the snow covered man.

"Mfg." The man said and fell forward.

"Gah!" Iruka jumped back and the man fell face first into the hard wood floor. He poked the man with his foot. "Hello?" He bent down and lifted the man's head to get a better look at his face. "Kakashi!" He yelled in surpride and dropped his head so that it smacked back onto the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry." He pulled the near frozen man up into a sitting position and got him inside.

He pealed off Kakashi's clothes, leaving him only in his undershirt and boxers. He handed him warm tea and a blanket and allowed the man to "thaw out" before questioning him.

Kakashi took a few sips of tea and then looked at Iruka.

"Merry Christmas." Kakashi said suddenly and then coughed, his face turning red.

"Eh? Oh. Right Merry Christmas." Iruka replied.

"Umm. So what are you wearing?" Kakashi questioned and kept his gaze lowered.

"What do you…? Holy shit!" Iruka jumped up and his face turned red. _"I completely forgot I was wearing this!"_ He mentally smacked himself. "Sorry. Sorry. I'll, um, be right back." Iruka brushed by Kakashi but said man grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to change." Kakashi said with a smirk. _"Can't believe Iruka would __**ever **__wear such a thing. Not that I'm complaining…"_ Kakashi wondered if he could get Iruka to wear it again sometime.

Iruka's face was as red as a ripe strawberry including his ears.

"Sit." Kakashi patted the spot beside him on the couch. Iruka hesitantly made his way over before plopping down and wringing his hands in embarrassment.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Iruka said in a hushed voice.

"I finished the mission early so Tsunade let me go." Kakashi put his tea down on the coffee table and pushed the blanket onto the floor.

"You're going to get sick Kakashi." Iruka leaned down to get the blanket but Kakashi reached around him and pulled him against his chest in a tight hug.

"You can keep me warm." Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Iruka shivered at Kakashi'd cold hands. Kakashi smirked and put on hand up the back or Iruka's shirt causing him to arch his back.

"Ah! Cold! Kakashi!" Iruka squirmed in an attempt to get away from the cold hand.

Kakashi continued to touch Iruka with his cold hand until his hands were no longer cold and Iruka was actually sitting in his lap looking flustered.

"See Iruka! Now my hands aren't cold anymore!" Kakashi squeezed Iruka tightly.

"But you could still get sick." Iruka insisted. "You need more tea and uh…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What? You do!"

"Iruka. My lips are cold." Iruka's eyes widened. "Warm them up for me." Kakashi leaned in for a kiss and Iruka shoved his hand in the puckered up man's face.

"Your lips are fine Kakashi." Iruka leaned as far away as he could.

"But what about other places that are cold? Hmm?" Kakashi removed Iruka's hand and leaned towards him and grabbed his other hand as well.

"No." Iruka said firmly.

"Do you want me to get sick?" Kakashi asked.

"Sex is not needed to keep you warm. Go take a bath." Iruka squirmed again.

"I'll take a bath if you take one with me." Kakashi replied and released Iruka's hands and leaned back.

"No." Iruka stood up and Kakashi slapped his bottom causing Iruka to jump quite high in the air. "Kakashi!"

"What? You're wearing an outfit that sais 'fuck me'." Kakashi said and stood up as well.

"It does not!" Iruka started backing away as Kakashi advanced towards him.

"It reveals an awful lot of skin." Kakashi caressed his cheek only to have his hand pushed away.

"Let's try and keep Christmas innocent…" Iruka said with a nervous laugh.

"As innocent as Naruto's Christmas right now?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly… Ah! I mean… er…."

"Right then!" Kakashi threw Iruka over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom.

Iruka's Christmas wasn't so lonely and Kakashi's frozen toes were finally thawed.

* * *

I wasn't really aiming for anything funny to begin with but I just had to add the last comment about Kakashi's toes! Please review what you think and any suggestions for future fanfics! Thanks for reading! I hope you'll check out some of my other works too!


End file.
